Present day technologies are making the need for personal introductions less prevalent. Often, initial contact between two or more people stems from a referral that was gained through relatively impersonal means (e.g., a phone book, a web site, a business card, an e-mail, etc.) Consequently, it has become commonplace for one person to contact another without having anything more than a written representation of the name of the person whom he/she is trying to contact.